Cry Baby Through Oka's Eyes
by mj.romerofiallos
Summary: The saddest girl she had to be Salty tears stream down her cheek Her heart's bigger than her body Her name is Oka Ruto
1. Cry Baby

It was a late evening in October when Mrs. Ruto went in labor. Her husband was in a "business" trip; she knew her husband was with his mistress. Kurai, her 6 year-old son, was by her side the whole time. The nurse ,had black eyes and red shoulder length hair, she handed me the baby, she said, "It's a girl" I wanted to name her 'Cry Baby' but it's illegal, so I named her 'Oka'. Kurai wrote the name because a.) I don't want to and b.) I couldn't care less.

I wanted to smoke but one of my acquaintances, Ryoba, texted me that she would come over and see how I was doing. She came 20 minutes later with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of lilies. We talked for a while until the same nurse came in and asked Ryoba to leave because I needed to rest. When both left I got out a ciggie and started smoking. When I was done, I durned on the T.V. I started watching an anime called 'Vacation Days'. I went to sleep after four episodes.

My husband came today, his mistress nowhere to be seen. Today is the day I can finally leave this place. When it was time to leave, my husband helped me into his mini-van, it smelled like a cheap perfume.


	2. Dollhouse

In her picture "perfect" home Oka sits in her room crying. She could smell weed from her brother's room. She would have gone to check on him but, last time he screamed at her. She cried even in her sleep and part of the next day.She remembers that her mom was fine when she came after daycare and now before dinner she was acting weird. Dad was with... another woman?! He pecked her and she left did mom knew about her? Oka didn't know what to think, her dad was seeing another woman. The front door opened and her dad entered and gave her mom a peek in the cheek and gave her mom yet another pearl necklace.


	3. Sippy Cup

Oka knew that her mother was an alcoholic but, a killer?! What had she expected when she heard two screams one that she knew was her dad's and the other of a woman? Why had she gone to the kitchen if she knew the screams came from there? Why had she stayed there and not called the police?

Now, she lays tied to her bed, with her mother whispering,"Don't worry everything will be fine. I just need you to drink this." The only thing she could do was scream. She scream as loud as she could until her mother poured the liquid in her mouth the only thing she would do was drink it. Everything started to blurry from the edges to the center of her vision. Then everything went black.


	4. Carousel

Her mother had let her go to the carnival in the hoping that the games would make her forget about the "incident".

There Oka met a raven haired boy. She called him Senpai. Yet, he didn't pay attention to her. They both went to the carousel, she rode a pink horse while, he rode a white one.

It was all going well until the ride ended. Oka, somehow, got stuck on the ride. He cried for help but, Senpai only watched her and the left.

Oka was stuck riding and riding until the carnival was about to closed and a guard noticed her. That night it rained and by the time Oka got home no one was awake. She went to her room and cried until she fell asleep.


	5. Alphabet Boy

It's been 2 days since she met her Senpai. She saw him on the playground, another girl watching him. The other girl had black hair and blackish-greyish eyes, she was glaring daggers at every girl tat went near him. That made Oka mad. She walked over to where Senpai was. When he saw her he waved at her and offered her an apple. She pushed him and then said, "Apples aren't always appropriate apologies. Butterscotch and bubble drops are bittersweet to me." The black haired girl looked at Oka. Oka only shrugged and left the playground. When she got home she ate chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry on top.


	6. Soap

She met a boy, who made he heart shake, bend, and (sometimes) break. She loved him but, she didn't want to take things too fast like she did with Alphabet Boy. She washed her mouth out with soap, so she didn't say too much.

About a week later her parents were out of town. She decided to invite him over. They talked and played all day. By five in the afternoon they were laying on the floor while hearing a song called, 'Wild'.

They started talking once again. Oka didn't realized she had said,'I love you' until it was too late. Jonny was staring at her wide eyed. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster and her throat slowly closing, making it harder to breath every second. The boy she loved with all her heart, pressed his lips against hers. She was in so in shock and lost in thought that she didn't notice that he said goodbye and left her alone.


	7. Training Wheels

They slowly rode their bikes around town, talking as they passed an ice cream parlor. As they got closer she started realizing she wanted more, she wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

They stopped in the park to rest. She unscrewed his training wheels and teached him how to ride without them. They rode to a nearby hill and sat down to enjoy the sunset. As they headed home he gave her a kiss in the cheek, she enjoyed the feeling, said goodbye and went inside. Little did she know it was the last kiss he'd give her.


	8. Pity Party

On her birthday she woke up early, just as the sun was rising. She loved that moment, when the night sky and the day light met to create a beautiful array of colors, that, you'd think would look hideous together yet, it ends up captivating the moment two things so different yet, so alive meet and caress each other.

As she got off her bed, and gathered her things, which consisted of her stygian black dress, her favorite shoes, some thighs, and some natural makeup. She hurried to her bathroom to take a shower and finish getting ready.

When she was done, she went down stairs to get everything ready. She had already put up all the decorations, finished putting everything in the table, and decorated the cake, cookies, and cupcakes when she glance at the clock for their first time in the whole day. It was twelve o'clock.

She decided to have some lunch before filling the party bags and putting up the piñata. She ate as quickly as she could so she could finish getting everything ready.

By the time she had finished everything it was two fifty-five, five minutes for her guests to arrive. But, five minutes turned into ten, and ten into twenty, and twenty into thirty, and thirty into an hour and that hour turned into two. She called but, nobody came.

By the time it was six o'clock there were tears in her eyes and scratches in her wrists, she screamed but, nobody heard. She collapsed on the floor and sobbed. At seven thirty she destroyed everything, her piñata, her decorations, her cupcakes, her cookies, even her dress. She destroyed everything but her cake. At exactly eight o'clock she blew out her candles and lit up a cigarette. She had found her mother's "secret" stash. She had also lit up the curtains in the living room.

She was a mess the next day. She had a migraine, her throat hurt, her wrist was bloody, and her eyes were puffy.


	9. Tag, You're It

Oka was walking home from school, it was late and the streets vacant. She had just passed through the gate, when she had felt a presence behind her. She started walking faster and just as she was passing through a deserted parking lot, someone grabbed her hand and pushed her down. The attacker kissed her roughly, muffling her screams. She bit his tongue when she shoved it into her mouth, but he didn't flinch.

Oka felt something sharp being pressed against her neck, she started to feel sleepy. Just seconds before her vision started to blur, she saw a pair of grey eyes and menacing face staring down at her. She felt dizzy as she was dragged by her legs through the sidewalk. She blacked out as she was thrown into a van.


	10. Milk and Cookies

Oka woke up in a box filled with teddy bears, when she managed to dig herself out of said box she saw a pastel kitchen with creepy-ish paintings. She looked around and saw no way of getting out.

She saw a note on the fridge that read Leave cookies on the table no later than three o'clock OR ELSE in neat handwriting, if she weren't kidnapped she would've admired the beautiful handwriting. After reading this Oka couldn't help but, to start crying.

After checking again for a way to escape and (again) seeing non, she crumpled the note and started making the cookies. She took the eggs and the milk out of the fridge and got the rest of the things needed from the cupboards (which weren't under the stairs).

She set everything on the table then poured the ingredients angrily on the bowl and stirred like the was no tomorrow, because maybe she wouldn't live long enough to see it.

When she stood up to turn on the oven, she saw a small bottle with a blue liquid with a label that read: Poison. She didn't know where that came from until it hit her, Ayano had given her this during lunch break and said," Oka, this is for you. I'm sorry I can't do anything else to help you." Oka didn't know why she should be sorry nor she knew why she needed help but, accepted and thanked her for it anyway. If her new plan worked she needed to a) thank Ayano for the poison and b) ask her how she knew she'd get kidnapped. Oka proceeded to pour the entire bottle into the bowl then continue stirring.

By the time the cookie were put on the table, the clocked chimed (A/N saying "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a godd@mn door, no?" ) signaling it was three o'clock. She had just taken a seat when her kidnapper walked in, she recognized him as one of the delinquents at her school. He had grey, almost black, eyes and black her which he wore in 'Pompadour' style. He sat down nest to her, and whispered in her ear,"After I eat this cookies we'll be pretty busy having some fun." Oka tried to move away from him but, he pulled her hair.

He then proceeded to eat the cookies while drinking milk from a glass Oka set of the table. He started coughing a lot by the time he finished eating the second cookie but, payed it no attention. When he was about to take a bite out of the last cookies, "Yes, honey, eat the last of my poisoned cookies." Oka cooed. He started trying to make himself throw up but, it was too late. The last thing he heard before dying was Oka's uncontrollable laughter.

After escaping her kidnapper 's house Oka ran home with a huge grin on her face, she knew it was wrong to kill but, it felt great somehow. That night Oka had the most peaceful sleep she's had in a while.


	11. PLEASE READ

With the rape allegations concerning Melanie Martinez, I have decided not to continue this story. I never thought she'd do something like that, so I was shocked.

This will probably be deleted by/during the weekend.

These allegations could very well be fake, but I send my support to Timothy Heller.

Goodbye.


	12. Mad Hatter

She woke up alone, that wouldn't have been weird if she had awoken in her bed, like usual. She was greeted by a boy wearing a red suit and a tophat. Next to him a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes greeted Oka in a friendlier way (a hug). They took her to a long table, where she took a seat next to a boy with dyed blond hair and light brown eyes, next to him, a shorter boy with dark brown eyes and hair caressed his cheek before kissing him softly.

A girl wearing pastel sat down next to Oka, she had half blonde hair and half black. Her brown eyes stared into Oka's purple ones. She smiled softly at Oka.

"I think you're beautiful just the way," at that moment a boy with red hair and the one sitting besides Oka looked at the girl," No, not you guys. Where was I? Oh, yes. Just the way you are."

"We are all different, we are imperfect, we all make mistakes. Just remember that everyone in this room, from fivehead over there to mister 'FOB has written so many songs about me they might as well just out my name on one' have inspired many people. We have all made mistakes, we are not perfect, we are different,"

The girl sitting in front of Oka at the table spoke up," You might want to get going, you have a big day tomorrow. Don't worry we might meet again, in another life."

The girls mousy hair and green eye were the last thing Oka saw before she woke up in her room. Exhausted she checked the time and saw that it was midnight. As soon as her head was laying on her pillow she fell asleep. She didn't notice the girl with two-colored hair, the boy with red hair, or the one wearing a beanie looking at her from the darkness of her room, After making sure she was alright, the left.


End file.
